lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 435
Report #435 Skillset: Aeonics Skill: Paradox Org: Sentinels Status: Completed Sept 2010 Furies' Decision: Paradox will be more intelligent, won't afflict with things target already has. Also slightly sped up and will tick one additional time. Problem: For a 10 power transcendent guardian secondary/warrior tertiary skill, paradox is pretty lacklustre. The current list of possible attacks are timeechoes (3p), oracle (3p), timewarp (0p), aeon (0p) and displacement (10p). Paradox lasts 5 hits, 10 seconds apart. Following report 378, displacement is no longer viable in paradox anyway and the lack of control over this skill can actually act to the advantage of the target. With regards to the other skills, they can be cast individually for a total of 6 power on a single target. In a group, timequake can also be used for 10 power to cast timeechoes on all enemies instantly. On top of this, paradox is of an unpredictable nature, making it even less viable when there are other ways of sticking the same afflictions that can be controlled 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Remove displacement. Allow paradox to hit multiple/ all enemies in the room. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Remove displacement. Cut power cost down to compensate and leave it to only affect one target. Player Comments: ---on 9/8 @ 15:37 writes: Solution 2 ---on 9/15 @ 03:59 writes: Forgive my ignorance, but doesn't this skill pick a new enemy every tick. Like couldn't it theoretically give say oracle to several of your enemies, which would then continue to tick on all of them? ---on 9/15 @ 22:12 writes: Yes, it could, but it also has the same chance of giving a single timewarp or aeon to someone or timeechoes. And for the same power cost as this, I could give every enemy timeechoes instead of giving five random enemies a chance at something. ---on 9/16 @ 07:45 writes: Good point. I would say speed up the tick to every 6 or 7 seconds, and make your future selves more intelligent. Specifically, when they pick a target, it won't case time echoes if they already have it, it won't cast oracle if they already have it, and it won't cast displacement unless they're sufficiently timewarped for it to work. This skill seems to be balanced around the possibility of displacement, so I would recommend against removing it as you suggest. ---on 9/16 @ 20:02 writes: The main issue with random displacements is that it is not useful to bring a kill. Without displacement, it could be justified to attack multiple people without the possibility for mass mazing or the power cost could be lowered since the most powerful ability it could do only costs 3 power instead of 10. If I would want someone displaced, I would likely just do it directly and not rely on paradox. ---on 9/19 @ 19:49 writes: You're right, but then it would be pretty redundant with aeonfield and timequake. As is, it serves a unique purpose. Up to you tho.